Detective Holmes, Doctor Watson, and Young Girl Clawsford
by whateversuitsyou
Summary: Amelia Clawsford falls into a hole in the airport on her field trip to London and somehow winds up in Baker Street, in a 7 year old kid's body. She meets Sherlock and John and solves a crime with them. After that, she ends up living in 221C Baker Street and goes on solving crimes with the two men. Not that hard, since she watched all 3 seasons.
1. Prologue

Hi, this is a Sherlock fan fiction that I planned on writing since the first time I saw Sherlock on BBC. It's not a romantic story. Yet. It might be later on, it might not. I didn't decide on that yet. My OC here has the mind of a brilliant 15 year old teen but a body of a 7 year old girl who's exceptional at lying. Without further adu, enjoy, although there's really nothing here since it's just a prologue.

Prologue

"Did you pack everything you need, sweetie?" shouted Mrs. Clawsford from the kitchen.

"Almost! I just can't find where my swiss army knife is!" Amelia Clawsford shouted back.

All the high schoolers in St. Bernard Academy were going on a 1 week field trip to London. As a fan of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes and the BBC series Sherlock, Amy couldn't wait till she got to London, home of the great detective Sherlock Holmes and his faithful sidekick John Watson.

Amy came out of her bedroom and stood in front of the kitchen. She wore tight blue jeans that were extraordinarily stretchy, a bright green oversized hoodie with a yellow baby duck on the front, a long and thin brown leather belt, plain black socks and a brown, waterproof and wind block jacket with a LOT of pockets that were also oversized. She had her favorite navy blue backpack with her, ready to go.

"Where's my suitcase?" asked Amy.

"It's out on the doorstep." replied Mrs. Clawsford.

"You sure you're done packing, honey?"

"Yes!" sighed Amy, giving her mom that look.

"Laptop?"

"Got it."

"Charger?"

"Yup."

"Phone?"

"Yessss."

"Phone charger?"

"Of course. Got the extra battery, too."

"Good. Swiss army knife?"

"Yup, found it in my top drawer."

"Passport and plane ticket?"

"Yeah."

"Wallet?"

"Everything, from credit card to paper money, school ID, and the four leaves clover. I also packed a super-bright LED flashlight that goes around my head, dad's handcuffs, a 20-meter rope, a bunch of rubber hair bands, a notebook, a few pencils and mechanical ones, pens, sharpies, colored pens, colored pencils, colored sharpies, scissors, glue, transparent tape, duck tape, a box of transparent plastic bags, a tweezer, latex gloves, my hankie, 20 small empty plastic and glass bottles, a magnifier, a box of cotton swabs, and my binoculars." Amy added, listing all the things that she packed in both her backpack and her pockets.

"Wait, your dad's handcuffs?" asked Mrs. Clawsford, looking at her daughter with a frown.

"Never mind that, just gimme my water bottle. I don't wanna be late for the plane." Amy replied with an annoyed voice.

"Okay, okay, here it is, my lady." said Mrs. Clawsford, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Why did you pack all that useless stuff?"

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you, they're for emergency!" snapped Amy, now heading towards the door.

She grabbed her cap before turning around and hugging her mom. Amy kissed her mom on the cheeks, and gave her a hug before marching out the door, dragging her brown, antique-style trunk with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"See you next week, mum!" shouted Amy as the cab drove further and further away from her home.

"Be safe! Remember, don't go near crime scenes, they're not for you!" Mrs. Clawsford shouted back, waving at her daughter until she couldn't see the taxi anymore.

'This week is going to be the best week of my life! Me, going to London, home of Sherlock Holmes! Geez, I can't wait 'till I show Kathy the contents in my backpack. She'd be awe-struck! Oh, this is going to be so fun and exciting!' Amy thought as the cab drove to the airport.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi, I got sick of doing homework and decided to write this, instead of making a documentary, writing an AP essay, reading and vocabulary, and finding sources for my prezi that's due tomorrow. My life can't get better.

Chapter 1

Amy was humming quietly and looking out the window, watching as the trees went by in a blur. Suddenly, her phone buzzed, letting Amy know that there's a message. She checked, and it was her friend Kathy.

Kathy - hey:)

Amy - hi

Kathy - where r u?

Amy - on my way

Kathy - better hurry up, mr. and mrs p and miss lucy and mr whyte are angry

Amy - why?

Kathy - u see, we're supposed to be here by 9 am, but it's 10 already, and angie, tommy and i are the only ones here

Amy - oh shit i forgot that it was by 10

Kathy - well u better come quickly

Amy - the plane doesn't leave till 2, why so early anyway

Kathy - dunno, u kno how teachers are

Amy - yea their minds so fudged up

Kathy - hey gotta go mr p is asking me a "favor"

Amy - k see ya

"Ugh, why can't teachers be a bit more laid back?" Amy mumbled as she sat up and leaned forward.

"What's wrong, young miss?" asked the cabbie.

"I'm sorry, but do you think you could go faster? I was supposed to be at the airport by 9, and it's already 10, and all my teachers are pissed." Amy said with a frown.

"Sure, just hold on tight and make sure you don't fly out of the window." replied the cabbie with a slight chuckle.

Amy leaned back and looked in her phone again. She checked the time in London and matched her watch with it. After that, she looked back out the window, staring blankly at the road signs and trees pass by.

"Hey, we're here." said the cabbie, turning over and tapping the sleeping Amy on her shoulder.

"Mmmmwait, what? Oh yeah, thanks, mister!" Amy said in a dreamy voice, her eyes half closed.

She payed the cabbie and hopped off, getting her suitcase out of the cab trunk. She marched into the airport to see her worried friends and 4 super angry teachers. She bit her tongue and smiled apologetically without saying a word. Thankfully, the teachers didn't yell at her.

"Oh. My. God. Amy, what are you wearing?" said Kathy, frowning and scanning Amy's body.

"Uh, the stuff that I would wear on a trip to London?" Amy asked back, not sure what was wrong with it.

"You would really look pretty if you just dressed up a bit, you know. You're dressed like a boy-girl who doesn't care about her clothes!" Kathy shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Hey, you're dressed in a frilly pink skirt and a lacy black tank top and a lilac cardigan with ribbons. Don't tell me what to wear, lady." Amy snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." Kathy said, sighing.

They stood in the entrance, waiting for the other kids to arrive. As time passed by, more and more kids arrived, and they weren't so lucky. All the teachers' faces were red and steaming by the time everyone arrived.

"C'mon, we're already late. We don't want to miss the plane, do we?" Mr. P shouted over the loudly chatting teens. "Follow me."

We all crowded behind the teachers and followed them.

"Hey, Amy, please don't tell me you brought weapons again." Kathy whispered.

"No, Kathy, I did not bring weapons. I never carry weapons with me, what are you talking about?" Amy asked, also lowering her voice.

"Your stupid swiss army knife! You're not even allowed to bring scissors aboard, let alone an army knife!" Kathy hissed, looking around to see if anyone heard them.

"Yeah, well, you know me, I always carry my supplies. I always have my ways, and today won't be any different." Amy said, a creepy smile creeping on her face.

"Fine, whatever. Let's see what your plan is." Kathy said, rolling her eyes and sighing.

They were now at the body check-up station. Everyone else passed easily and were now only waiting for Amy to come through. She was, however, caught by a middle-aged male guard.

"You are not allowed to bring scissors on the plane, young lady. You also have a swiss army knife. That's a no, too." he said, his hands on his hips.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I promise I won't do anything dangerous with it. You see, I get terribly plane sick, and I throw up and roll on the ground begging people to open the emergency hatch. I'm talking from experience, and I don't want that to happen again. Ever. For the army knife…well…it was a birthday gift from my dad. Before he died. I had it since I was 4, and it's like my lucky charm. It helps me with my panic attacks if I hold it tightly." Amy said, making a sad puppy face when she talked about her dad.

"Okay, forget about the army knife. I trust that you won't do anything dangerous with it. However, you can't bring your scissors." he said, his face softening at Amy's sad face. "You'll have to leave it here, or….put it in your trunk and promise me you'll never take it out during the flight."

"I promise, thanks for letting me keep these!" Amy chirped, grinning widely.

Now that that was over, all they had to do was sit and wait. All the teachers and the kids gathered in front of Gate 6 and sat on the benches, looking in their phones or dozing off. Except for Amy, of course. She wandered around, looking for something interesting that could keep her busy for at least 2 hours, dragging her trunk with her. It wasn't hard to find, since there was a huge, unnatural hole right in the ladies' room.

She stepped closer to the hole, looking in, when someone, or something, pushed her. She fell into what seemed like an endless hole. She closed her eyes and clutched her trunk as she fell. young.

Thud.

She fell on the ground with a tiny thud. Amy slowly opened her eyes, looking around her like a lost puppy. She got up and was surprised to see that she wasn't hurt the least bit. She walked to the nearest store and almost fainted at the sight of her reflection. She looked…young. Incredibly young. Not in a good way, but literally. She looked down on her body, and saw that her clothes had shrunk with her body to fit her the way it did when she was big.

Amy couldn't believe what was happening. She freaking turned into a kid! She ran up to a man and asked her how old she looked. He said she looked about 5. Five. FIVE!

She dragged her trunk as she walked to that nearby shop to look at her full body reflection again. Apparently, her trunk also shrank with her, and so did her backpack. She looked in her reflection in a show window.

She had the cap, the same messy black hair, the same baggy super-pocket jacket and hoodie, tight but stretchy jeans, plain black socks, and black converse Allstars. She checked her wrist. Her watch was still there. She groped her waist. She still had her belt. Everything was the same, except they were just so small!

She looked around, trying to find out where in London she was. Thankfully, there was a milestone just across the street.

Baker Street

'Baker Street? That Baker Street? The one where Sherlock's flat was?'

And then she saw it. Right there. Two men walking out of a house. A 221B Baker Street house. One tall, the other short. The taller one wearing a blue scarf and the shorter one wearing a black leather jacket. Two men that looked strikingly like Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman in Sherlock, both dressed in their costumes. With no cameras nearby.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi:) Sorry I couldn't update any sooner! It's been a super busy week and I failed on a presentation for Asian History class. It was worth a hundred points and probably the most important assignment for this quarter. Yeah, everything's going soooooooo well.

Chapter 2

'Is that…? No, it couldn't be…..but then, what are Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman doing here in their BBC Sherlock costume without any cameras? And why am I in London after falling into a hole in the airport in a kid's body? Well, nothing seems real, but they are, so….maybe….just maybe they might be real.' Amelia thought as she hid behind the bushes and peeked at them.

Sherlock and John hailed a cab. They had no idea a young girl, about 5, was spying on them. At least John didn't. Well, Sherlock's a different case. He realized there was a girl staring at them intently from the moment they walked out of their flat. At first he didn't care about it, but he saw, in the corner of his eye, the girl scurrying to a nearby bush and looking at them between the branches.

Sherlock walked towards the bush that Amy was hiding in. Amy ducked under, hoping that she'd be small enough to not be seen. Well, she had a trunk with her. It's not that easy hiding from a deducting genius behind a bush with a traveling trunk, really.

"Who are you and what do you want? Do you even know us?" Sherlock questioned the scared little girl, oblivious of the smirk she was hiding. John was walking towards her now, too.

Amy thought fast. If she was going to be friends with the main characters from her favorite TV show, then she was going to have to leave a great first impression. She decided to go with a little girl smarter than those her age and be interesting to Sherlock and a sweet little girl who loves danger and chocolates to John.

"Hello, Detective Holmes, Doctor Watson." Amy said with a slight nod. "As for your questions, Detective Holmes, my name is Allison B. Winterland. I do know you two, you're the one and only Consulting Detective in the world, Sherlock Holmes. And you are a former army doctor, aren't you, Doctor John Watson?" Amy replied and asked. It was more rhetorical. Of course, John didn't know that.

Amy decided to go with the name Allison B. Winterland. It was a pseudonym. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that she should fake her identity, for there might be an Amelia Clawsford living in America in this world, too, and it would be a bit of a problem if someone finds out that she has the same exact first and last name as a teen in America.

"Wait, how do you know that?" John asked, looking curiously at the tiny girl.

"I believe you didn't answer all of my questions, Allison B. Winterland. What do you want from us?" Sherlock cut in, ignoring John completely.

"Do you want me to want something from you, Detective Holmes?" Amy asked back, staring directly up at Sherlock's eyes.

To be honest, Sherlock had to admit that he was interested in this girl right now. She…intrigued him. But for now, he had a case, and as much as he wanted to talk to her and find out more about her, he had to go and investigate.

"We don't have time for this. John, we have to go." Sherlock said, looking back up from the tiny girl.

Amy knew she had caught Sherlock's attention. She was sure he was interested in her, if not intrigued. She now had to make her move.

"Yes, we have a crime scene to go and investigate. If we don't hurry, the idiots there will ruin all the evidence." Amy said quickly, moving to stand next to John by the street and tugging on his sleeve.

"John, is the cab still there?" Sherlock questioned, striding back to where the cab was. It was still there.

They all hopped on the cab, Amy pulling her trunk and setting it on the doorstep of 221B Baker Street. John and sherlock sat at the back seat and Amy at the front. John and Sherlock seemed to forget that Amy was still with them and they talked about how Sherlock knew John's life story when they first met. This told Amy that she was in Season 1 Episode 1.

They were half way there when Sherlock realized that Amy was still with them.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked, and not in the nicest tone.

Of course, Amy wasn't the least bit intimidated by the interrogating detective.

"I'm on my way to look at the body and the crime scene. Quite obvious, I expected more from you." Amy snapped back, her eyes fixed on the road ahead of her.

"It was another way of saying 'Get out'. Stop the cab!" Sherlock said, calling the cab to a stop.

"We don't have time, Detective Holmes. Keep going, please." Amy said, keeping her cool manner.

"Hey, Allison, we are going to do dangerous things and look at scary stuff. We don't want you to be scared. Besides, your mummy would probably be worried. I'll give you money to go back to where you were at first. Here, wait a second." John said with a warm smile, taking out his wallet.

'As I expected, John's more of the nice, gentle type. As for Sherlock, well…maybe there's a chance for me to go with them.' Amy thought.

"Doctor Watson, thank you for your kindness, but I'll refuse. First of all, I don't have a mother. I don't know what happened to my parents, but I grew up in an orphanage with horrible caretakers and babysitters. They treated me really badly, and I ran out of there. Although it's really sweet of you to do so, please don't worry about me. I'm here for the danger and the scary stuff." Amy explained.

Amy made up the stuff about the abusive orphanage to get John to feel sorry and sympathetic for her. This way he'll be too sorry to shout at her to get off or force her to leave. She tried her best to sound sweet for the orphanage stuff but cold and stern for the 'I'm here for danger..' and all that.

"Allison B. Winterland, we're going to see the corpse of a dead woman." Sherlock said, eyeing Amy intently for any signs of uncomfortableness.

"Sherlock!" John hissed, but Sherlock completely ignored it.

"Cool. Is this another one of those 'suicides'? I was thinking it's a serial murder disguised as suicide. Are we there yet?" Amy said, no sign of discomfort in her face.

"Yes. We're here." Sherlock replied, a smirk on his face.

"Sherlock, we can't bring a 5 year old girl to a crime scene! We'll leave her to the police, 'kay?" John asked, a frown on his face.

They got off the cab and walked to the crime scene.

"Hello, freak." Donovan greeted Sherlock with a kind remark about his personality.

"I'm here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade." said Sherlock in his usual cold and icy demeanor.

"Why?" asked Donovan.

"I was invited." replied Sherlock.

"Why?" repeated Donovan.

Sherlock sighed, slightly annoyed at the woman's poor understanding ability. "I think he wants me to take a look." he said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Well, you know what I think, don't you?" Sally said. It wasn't really a question.

Sherlock replied to it anyways. "Always, Sally." he said, holding up the tape and going in.

Frustrated, Donovan turned to John and asked, "Who's this?"

"Colleague of mine, Doctor Watson." Sherlock replied, holding up the tape for John to come through. "Doctor Watson, Sergeant Sally Donovan. Old friend." Sherlock introduced them to each other sarcastically.

"A colleague? How do YOU get a colleague?" she exclaimed. Donovan then turns to John and asked if Sherlock followed him home.

"Would it be better if I just waited.." John said, unsure of what to do. These two certainly weren't getting along, it was clear even to him.

"No." Sherlock cut him off again and gestured for him to come inside the tape.

Amy followed John under the tape, hoping that she'd go unnoticed by the annoying sergeant. She wasn't so lucky.

"Who's this?" Donovan asked, looking at Amy.

"Another colleague of mine, Allison B. Winterland." Sherlock said, frustrated.

"Hi, Allison! I'm a police officer. You can't go in there with freak and Doctor Watson. You can wait out here! I'll give you a candy if you behave." Donovan said in a sweet voice that almost made Amy vomit.

"Sherlock, you brought a kid to a crime scene." hissed Donovan under her breath.

Amy had to think fast. She had to go in there no matter what. It was her dream to follow Sherlock and John around in their little adventures. She wasn't giving it up so soon.

"No thanks, Sergeant Donovan. I prefer staying with Detective Holmes and Doctor Watson and looking at a crime scene over staying out here with you." Amy snapped, then walked into the taped region. Well, at least she tried to.

This time, it was Anderson who stopped her.

"Allison, listen to the adults. You are not allowed in here. Wait outside." he said in a commanding voice.

Sherlock opened his mouth to say something, but Amy was faster.

"Is your wife away for long, Mr…." Amy stopped mid sentence to pretend to read Anderson's ID card. "…Sergeant Anderson?"

Anderson looked utterly confused and lost. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and waited for Amy to continue. John just stood beside him, completely lost on what's going on.

"I see you have a ring in your wedding ring finger, so you're married. Sergeant Donovan isn't, so she's not your wife. And yet, she smells like you, like men's deodorant. Now, why would Sergeant Donovan smell like men's deodorant that you use when you guys don't live together? It's clear as crystal that Sergeant Donovan stayed over at your house and you two did an activity that involves close physical contact, and after that, Sergeant Donovan scrubbed your floor. What kind of an activity would that be, any ideas? Your wife must be gone for that to happen, hence I asked you the question about your wife being away for long." explained Amy.

She knew she was taking Sherlock's lines, and she knew that it was probably a bad idea to change the plot or even the tiniest details of the show. Still, she couldn't resist the urge to embarrass Donovan and Anderson in front of Sherlock, their "old friends".

Amy glanced up at Anderson and Donovan. She smirked at their shocked and horrified faces. She then turned her gaze towards John, and he looked like a lost puppy. Sherlock was staring back at Amy with his brows furrowed, trying to read her. She smiled brightly at him and marched right past the police tape.

Finally, that's done! I'm really slow, so tell me if I should speed things up a bit in the story. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

Hi, guys! I finally have the time to write a new chapter! Thanks for reading and the reviews! Here we go.

Chapter 3

Amy walked right past the stunned sergeants and doctor. Sherlock followed her, his eyes sparkling with interest.

"John, you need to wear one of these." Sherlock said as he stepped into the house.

"Who's this?" asked Lestrade, pointing at John.

"He's with me. The girl, too." Sherlock said without looking at Lestrade.

"But who is he? And you're bringing a little girl to a crime scene? She can't go." said Lestrade.

"I said, they're with me! And yes, she's coming. She's not your normal 5 year olds." Sherlock said, annoyed.

"Just so you know, I'm 7, not 5, although that's hardly what's important right now." said Amy. Even though she didn't really know how old she was in this body, she decided to go with 7. "Upstairs?"

"Upstairs." Sherlock confirmed and the two started walking upstairs.

"Aren't you gonna put one on?" asked John.

Sherlock gave him the look, and John shook his head.

"I can give you 2 minutes." said Lestrade when they reached the room upstairs.

"May need longer." said Sherlock and Amy in unison.

Sherlock looked at Amy with a raised eyebrow. Amy looked at Sherlock and just smiled before putting on latex gloves.

"Her name's Jennifer Wilson, according to her credit cards. We're running them now for contact details. Hasn't been here long, some kids found her." Lestrade explained.

Sherlock walked over to the corpse and began to examine it. John stood behind him, his face filled with pain and sadness as he looked at the dead woman. Amy just stood there, expressionless, trying to remember all the details about this woman from the TV.

"Shut up." snapped Sherlock, breaking the long silence.

"I didn't say anything!" argued Lestrade, looking at Sherlock.

"You were thinking. It's annoying." Sherlock snapped back, then turned his attention to the woman.

Sherlock looked at her fingernails, the Rache on the floor, her coat, and all her jewelry. He stood up and looked at Amy. Amy slowly walked over to the corpse and pretended to examine the body.

"Got anything?" asked Lestrade.

"Not much." replied Sherlock, his eyes still fixed on Amy.

Anderson leaned on the doorway and said, "She's German. Rache in German means revenge. She could be trying to tell us something…"

Amy smiled, recalling how Sherlock slammed the door right in Anderson's face. This time, he didn't.

"I'd like to hear what you think, Allison B. Winterland." said Sherlock with a smirk on his lips.

Amy was surprised to hear this. 'This isn't supposed to happen..' she thought as she quickly remembered all the deductions Sherlock made.

"Well…I'm not sure…these are just guesses, and you probably have different ideas, but, if you insist on listening to me, then.." said Amy, pretending to be modest.

"She's married, but has an unhappy marriage. You see, her necklace, bracelet and earrings are really clean, but her wedding ring isn't. It means she didn't care for her wedding and engagement rings. If you look at the inside of her rings, then they're really clean, which means she took them out often. Probably because she has an unhappy marriage and wants to hide the fact that she's married when she meets new boys. Not sure, though." Amy said and looked up at Sherlock.

Sherlock just smirked and looked down at her with a slight nod of approval.

"Her coat is wet, but she has an umbrella in her pocket. She didn't use it, and raised her coat collar, probably because the rain was too heavy and the wind was to strong to use an umbrella." Amy stated, looking at Sherlock as if unsure of what she just said.

Sherlock just said, "Continue."

"The Rache…I don't think it's German..I think she was trying to write out the word Rachel." Amy said. "Sherlock, can I use your phone for a second?"

Sherlock handed her the phone.

Amy looked at the UK Weather app and smiled. "She's not German, Sergeant Anderson. She's from out of town. She probably intended to stay in London for one night before returning home to….Cardiff."

Everyone looked at her, some awed, some annoyed.

"How..how..why..what..hey, how did you know that?" said Lestrade, stunned.

Amy just smiled sheepishly and giggled.

"Ha, first we invite a psychopath to a crime scene, and now we're gonna believe what this 7 year old girl said?" Anderson blurted out, irritated.

"Shut up, she's right." said Sherlock, agreeing with Amy. "You missed something very obvious, though. She's left handed. Also, she's been married for more than 10 years. Other than that, good work."

Amy beamed at that. Even though she didn't actually deduce all that out, she felt good about herself for remembering all that.

"What about the message, though?" Lestrade asked Sherlock, curious.

Sherlock completely ignored the detective inspector and looked at John. "Doctor Watson, what do you think?"

John stood there, still not sure about what to think of the little girl. "About the message?" he asked.

"Of the body. You're a medical man." said Sherlock, irritation clear in his voice.

"Wait, no, we have a whole team here." said Lestrade.

"They won't work with me." said Sherlock.

"I'm breaking every rule letting you in here!" exclaimed Lestrade.

"Yes, because you need me." Sherlock snapped.

Lestrade stared at Sherlock hopelessly, then sighed. "Yes, I do. God help me."

"Doctor Watson?" Amy called, tugging on his sleeve.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, right." John said as he knelt beside the corpse and examined it. "What am I doing here?" he murmured.

"Helping me make a point." said Sherlock softly.

"I was supposed to be helping you pay the rent." John muttered.

"Yes, well, this is way more fun." replied Sherlock, getting annoyed.

"Fun? You call this fun? We have a dead woman lying here!" said John.

"Perfectly sound analysis, but I was hoping you'd go deeper." Sherlock said with a bored face.

"Well," John said, sighing. "Asphyxiation, probably. Passed out, choked on her own vomit. Can't smell any alcohol, could've been a seizure, possibly drugs." he stated.

"You know what it was. You've read the papers." said Sherlock.

"What, she's one of the suicides? The fourth..?" asked John, slightly surprised.

Lestrade came in and told Sherlock that 2 minutes were over and he needed everything we had.

Sherlock and John stood up. "Victim is in her late thirties. Professional person, going by her clothes. Maybe something in the media, going by the alarming shade of pink. Traveled from Cardiff today and intended to stay in London overnight, just like Allison B. Winterland said. It's obvious from the size of her suitcase." Sherlock said.

"Suitcase? What suitcase?" asked Lestrade, confused.

"Suitcase, yes. She's been married at least 10 years, but not happily. Allison B. Winterland already cleared this out for us."

"Cardiff?" questioned Lestrade, still confused.

"Her coat. It's slightly damp. She's been in heavy rain for the last few hours, but it didn't rain in London. She has an umbrella in her left hand pocket and it's not used, so the wind is strong, too. We know from her suitcase that she's intending to stay overnight, so she must be from somewhere far enough, but not two far, since her coat is still wet. That's why Allison B. Winterland asked for my phone. To check for the place where it was raining heavily and is about 2 to 3 hours away from here. Cardiff." Sherlock explained, his expression clearly showing his annoyance.

"Fantastic!" shouted John.

"D'you know you do that out loud?" said Sherlock, giving John the look again.

"Sorry, I'll shut up." said John.

Lestrade asked Sherlock why he was keep on saying suitcase. Sherlock ignored the question and told him to search who Rachel is. Lestrade asked again how Sherlock knew there was a suitcase. Sherlock seemed really angry now and was about to say something like being stupid with nothing in their heads when Amy answered the question for him.

"Back of the right leg, tiny splash marks on the heel and calf, not present on the left. She was dragging a wheeled suitcase. It's small, going by the spread. A woman this clothes-conscious with that sized suitcase, it has to be an overnight. Did that help, Detective Inspector Lestrade?" Amy said, flashing him a bright smile.

"Y..yes. Thank you." Lestrade said, stunned. "But there was no case."

"Say that again?" said Sherlock, not believing what he heard.

"There was no suitcase." confirmed Lestrade, looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock began to walk down the stairs and cried, "Suitcase? Anyone found a suitcase in this house!"

"Sherlock, there was no suitcase!" shouted Lestrade, annoyed that Sherlock wasn't believing him.

"They take the pills themselves. They chew the poison up themselves, swallow them themselves. There are clear signs, even you couldn't miss them." said Sherlock.

"Yes, thank you..? And?" asked Lestrade, impatient.

"It was a murder. All of them were murders. It's a serial killing!" exclaimed Sherlock, too full of joy.

Sherlock rambled on about how this woman didn't go to a hotel, so the case isn't in a hotel, and it must be in a car that the killer used to drive her here.

"Serial killers are hard. We have to wait for them to make a mistake." said Sherlock.

"We can't just wait!" said Lestrade, frustrated.

"Oh, we're done waiting." said Sherlock before running out the door and shouting at the officers to find out all about Jennifer's friends, family, and Rachel.

"But what mistake!" shouted Lestrade in deep annoyance.

"Pink!" shouted back Sherlock and disappeared.

John and Amy stood there, taken aback by Sherlock's sudden outburst, and were walking downstairs. They walked out the house but Sergeant Donovan stopped them and told John to stay away from Sherlock. John, of course, refused, and walked to catch a cab with Amy.

"Allison, you were amazing in there! Where'd you learn to do that?" asked John.

"It's nothing, really. I didn't learn it from somewhere, it just came to me. You see, but you don't observe." Amy said, pretending to look embarrassed.

"Taxi! Taxi!" shouted John, trying to hail a cab.

The taxi just sped past them, and the phone inside a phone box rang.

Amy smiled, for she knows what's going to come next. 'Mycroft.' Amy thought as she dragged John towards the phone box.

"Doctor Watson, can you please answer the phone? I'm too short.." Amy said, tiptoeing and trying to touch the phone.

"Oh, alright, sure..weird, phone box phones don't normally ring like this.." mumbled John as he took the call. "Hello?"

"There's a security camera on the building to your left. Do you see it?" said Mycroft.

"Who's this? Who's speaking?" questioned John, mystified.

"Do you see it, Doctor Watson?" Mycroft said again.

"Yeah, I see it." answered John.

"Watch." ordered Mycroft.

The camera that was pointing directly at the phone box now turned away.

"There's another camera on the building opposite to you. Do you see it?" asked Mycroft.

Mycroft and John played their little security camera game before he said, "Get in the car, Doctor Watson. Bring the girl with you."

A black car pulled over and a male driver got out of the car. Mycroft hung up, and John looked at Amy.

"C'mon, he told you to get on the car, right? Well, I don't think we have much of a choice here, so let's go." said Amy and hopped on the car.

John followed suit, and they were now sitting on the back seat of the black car. John tried starting a conversation with the woman sitting in the front seat, but failed, and the rest of the car ride was silent.

They arrived at what seemed like an empty warehouse. Well, almost empty. A man in a suit was standing in the center of the area, leaning on his umbrella. There were two chairs facing the man. He gestured the two to sit there.

Amy was faster and ran to the chair and sits. John refused to sit.

"You know, I've got a phone." said John as he stared at the man. "I mean, clever, but you could just phone me. On my phone."

"When one is avoiding the attention of Sherlock Holmes, one learns to be discreet, hence this place." Mycroft said. "The leg must be hurting you. Sit down." he said, with a more stern voice.

"I don't wanna sit down." replied John, being defiant.

Amy looked at John and rolled her eyes.

"You don't seem very afraid. Neither do you, Allison B. Winterland." said Mycroft.

"You don't seem very frightening." said John, causing Mycroft to chuckle.

"What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?" Mycroft asked.

"I don't have one..I barely met him…yesterday." said John.

"I don't have one either, I just met him this morning." said Amy, smiling at Mycroft.

"And you're…5?" asked Mycroft, unsure.

"7, but that hardly matters right now, does it?" Amy replied, hopping off of the chair and standing next to the army doctor.

"And since yesterday," Mycroft said, turning towards John. "you moved in with him and is now solving crimes together. May I expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?"

"Who are you?" asked John, narrowing his eyes.

"An interested party." replied Mycroft.

John and Mycroft talked about being Sherlock's enemy and dramatic and stuff when John's phone went off.

[Baker Street. Come at once if convenient. - SH]

John ignored it and went back to talking with Mycroft. Amy stood there, watching the two men talk with a certain tension between them.

"Do you plan to continue your association with Sherlock Holmes?" Mycroft questioned to both Amy and John.

"I could be wrong…but I think that's none of you business." said John.

"It could be." Mycroft said.

"It really couldn't." John snapped back.

"It is, John." Amy said, then smiled a mysterious smile.

Mycroft raised one eyebrow at Amy. "Doctor Watson, if you are going to stay in 221B Baker St, then I'm willing to pay you a decent sum of money on a regular basis to ease your way."

"In exchange for..?" asked John, slightly worried of what'll come next.

"Information. Nothing indiscreet. Nothing you'd feel…uncomfortable with. Just tell me what he's up to." said Mycroft.

"Why?" questioned John, suspicious.

"I worry about him. Constantly." Mycroft said with a smug smile.

John's phone rang again.

[If inconvenient, come anyway. - SH]

"No." John said, his voice stern.

"But I haven't mentioned a figure." Mycroft said.

"Don't bother." John said.

The two had a conversation about being loyal, trust issues, and John's left hand. Amy just stood there, getting bored.

'When will this end? I wanna go back to Baker Street…I left my trunk on Mrs. Hudson's doorstep, and my shoulders hurt from carrying my backpack.' Amy thought to herself.

Amy could see Mycroft whispering something in John's ear. Probably "Welcome back.". Then they were taken to the car again to be taken home.

John's phone rang again.

[Could be dangerous. - SH]

"Um, can we please visit somewhere before going to Baker St.?" asked John, leaning forward.

John took his pistol out of his drawer and climbed back on the car to head to Baker St.

The car pulled over at 221B Baker Street, and the two hopped off of the car. John walked up to the door with Amy following, and knocks.


	5. Please help me out here!

Hi people:) Before you read anything else here, please keep in mind that this is more like a summary of what I might later write into a fan fiction, depending on your opinions.

You see, last night I had a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon at home, and I can't seem to get rid of crazy fantasies in my head! It's really fan fiction-y, so I thought I might write one. But then, I wasn't sure if I should or not because I'm already working on 2 stories right now and I barely have time for that. Of course, if I start a new one, then I'll probably be able to update at least once a week. So, here I am, asking for your help! Please give me reviews on whether I should turn this into a story or not.

Here's the character settings and the possible events:

My OC will be a girl, in the 21st century, living a very, perfectly normal life in Miami. She's 14, turning 15 in just 3 weeks. She has fiery red hair that reaches her shoulders and barely long enough for her to tie up in a ponytail. She wears glasses and have green eyes with pale skin due to never really going outside to do activities and sports.

She's more of the realistic, logical and quiet type who doesn't enjoy sports or anything that would make her sweat. She can get quite eloquent and wordy when she has to, though.

The only sport that she enjoys is swimming, because she doesn't sweat. Her favorite thing to do is reading in a cool, air-conditioned corner of her huge school library.

She is definitely NOT a fangirl, and she only watched Pirates of the Caribbean once, forced by her friend. She's not into romance or girly stuff, and is more interested in adventure stories, mysteries and thrillers. She doesn't mind blood and gore when it comes to movies or TV shows, although she rarely watches TV.

…...

The story will take place in Pirates of the Caribbean world, in the first movie. Almost all of the plot will follow the original movie, the only difference being that there's a very nonchalant, insensitive girl who knows most of the events added.

…..

Here's a link to the prologue:

s/10225908/1/What-It-s-Like-To-Be-All-Knowing-In-This-World-Of-Pirates

There's supposed to be a www. fan fiction. net before the s, but somehow it won't let me have a full link! I've tried so many times to get that right, and I give up.

…

Please leave reviews and tell me whether I should continue this or not. Please be honest! Thanks;)


	6. Chapter 4

**_Hi, it's been a while. My mom's really growing more and more insufferable. She yells at me about how I don't have time and that I should study for HSK on my own, how I started SAT all too late, and college gibberish. I know she means well, all moms do, she just doesn't know how hard things are. Anyway, that was just me babbling about the things that stresses me out, here comes the story._**

_**Chapter 4**_

The two walked up the stairs in awkward silence. They enter the living room to find Sherlock lying lazily on the couch with round stickers all over his arm.

"What are you doing?" asked John, directing at the yellow stickers.

"Nicotine patches. Help me think." replied Sherlock, not even looking at who he's talking to.

"Three patches?" said John, worried about this possible drug addict.

"It's a three patch problem." answered Sherlock, still not opening his eyes.

John sighed, shaking his head slightly. Amy walked to John's chair and plopped down, resting her feet. She was going to have to run very soon, and she tired already.

"Well? You asked me to come. I'm assuming it's important." John said, trying to sound smart and formal.

"Yeah, of course, can I borrow your phone? I can't use mine, because there's a chance my number will be recognized. It's on my website." Sherlock said, stretching out his hand.

John grumbled and muttered something before taking out his phone and handing it to Sherlock. "Is this about the case?"

"Yes, her case. The murderer took her case, which is the first big mistake. There's a number on my desk. I want you to send a text." Sherlock said, pointing at his desk.

John was more than slightly angry. The thought that Sherlock brought him here just to send a text pissed him off, but he decided that it was best not to fight when there was a 5, no, 7 year old girl watching. She might get scared.

Before he could walk over to the desk, Amy had jumped off from John's chair and ran to the desk, grabbing the number. "Here, John." she said sweetly. Oh, how could John ever be mad with this cute little girl around.

Sherlock noticed how weirdly John was acting and asked what was wrong. John told him that he met a "friend" of Sherlock.

"A friend?" asked Sherlock, raising an eyebrow. He tried not to show it, but he tensed up a bit.

"An enemy." John said, remembering the deal the enemy offered. 'Now that he's being such a jerk, I'm starting to regret why I didn't accept his offer.'

Sherlock relaxed and asked John, "Which one?"

Deciding that she could save some time by cutting in, she did. She was hungry as hell. "Your brother, Detective Holmes."

"My brother? Mycroft? How did you know he was my brother?" Sherlock asked, surprised.

"According to what he said, the relationship between you two sounded a lot like that of brothers. They hate each other, yet the older one cares for the younger, more immature one. Not that I'm saying you're immature." stated Amy, although that wasn't really how she knew. If she was going to go with the genius kid concept for Sherlock, she was going to have to make things up.

"Good, but that isn't a sufficient explanation. It was more of a guess, which are most of the times wrong. You were just lucky this time." Sherlock pointed out, narrowing his eyes. "Did you take his offer, then?"

"No. John said he wouldn't. What a pity, we could have split the pay, the three of us." Amy said, shrugging.

"Now, that's not important. John, the number. Write exactly as I say: What happened at Lauriston Gardens? I must have blacked out. Twenty two, Northumberland Street. Please come." Sherlock said, changing the subject.

While John was typing Sherlock's words, Sherlock and Amy went over to the kitchen and unzipped a pink suitcase. When John was done, he turned to face the kitchen and was more than shocked to see the case.

"Is that? Is that Jennifer Wilson's..?" he asked, stuttering.

"Yes, obviously." Sherlock said, then realizing that John was still staring at him, added. "I didn't kill her, John."

Sherlock had to explain a lot to John while Amy got bored again and decided to go downstairs to Mrs. Hudson.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Hudson?" Amy called out as she walked downstairs.

"Yes? Who is it?" she cried out from the kitchen downstairs.

"Um, hi. I'm Allison B. Winterland, and I ran away from an abusive orphanage. I left my suitcase on your doorstep, did you see it?" Amy asked, staring up at the old lady with cute puppy eyes that no one has ever resisted yet  
"Yes, that was yours? I have it right here, sweetie. You ran away from an abusive orphanage? I'm so sorry, honey. Where are you staying right now, then?"

"Uh…I don't know. To be honest, I ran away without an actual plan, so I think I'll just sleep in the subway station."

"Oh, no, you can't! It's too dangerous out there for a sweet little girl like you! But then, I don't have any more rooms right now….I can call my next door neighbor, see if she has an empty room."

"You'd do that for me? Gee, thanks, you are so far the sweetest person I met today aside from John."

"Thanks, I…wait, you've met John?"

"Yeah. I was with Doctor Watson and Detective Holmes for the whole day, it was so fun!"

"I have to warn you, what Sherlock does is very dangerous, and isn't something for a child like you. How old are you?"

"I'm 7."

"What? You could pass for 4! In fact, you look like a malnutrition 5 year old, so short and skeletal! Wait here, I'm going to make you a double chocolate brownie now."

"Thank you, but I can't right now. I have to go." Amy said, looking at the staircase. The two men were stomping down the stairs, getting their coats on. "Wait for me, please!" Amy shouted as she ran after them.

They walked to Northumberland Street and went into a small restaurant. The waiter gestured for them to sit at a seat right next to the window.

They all took a seat and Amy and John were looking at the menu when Angelo, the manager, walked over. "Anything you want, for free." he said, smiling. "It's on the house for Sherlock and his date and…..your child?" he finished off in a questioning tone, looking at Amy.

John tried to say something, but Amy was faster. As always. "First of all, Doctor Watson is a mere colleague of Detective Holmes that he just met this morning. They are not going out. As for me, I'm just a neighbor who tags along on their journeys." she said in a matter of fact tone. She still kept her sweet smile on, not to sound offensive or stuck-up.

Angelo swiftly ignored the comment and set a candle on the table, and with that, disappeared into the kitchen.

John tried to start a conversation with Sherlock and asked him about his current relationship status, but things ended a bit awkwardly and John ended up just eating his food and talking to Amy while Sherlock peered outside the glass window, staring at a cab.

Amy noticed how Sherlock's plate was untouched and thought, 'Wow, I thought he didn't eat just for the acting and character, but he really doesn't eat!'. She reached to grab Sherlock's fork and stabbed a bunch of fries with it.

Sherlock looked away from the taxi and turned his gaze to Amy's hand.

"What do you think you're doing? You still have your food left." he said, frowning slightly.

"Stop talking and open your mouth." Amy ordered and shoved the food into Sherlock's mouth. "I know that a little bit of hunger helps the brain function faster, but you still have to eat. It'll look weird if you don't even touch your food and stare at a certain cab for too long." she explained while Sherlock frowned at her.

"Understandable. Still, I can eat on my own." he said, snatching the fork from Amy's tiny hand.

Amy just smiled and went back to her food. Amy was getting impatient now. She was already full due to her small body, and they were still not going out after the cab. "Shouldn't we go after the cab? It's starting to move." she said, pointing at it with her eyes.

"We were waiting for you to finish, you'll have a stomachache if you eat too fast." explained John when Sherlock didn't say anything.

"Well, in that case, let's do some running." Amy said an a cheery voice while getting to her feet.

They all went out and saw the cab moving. They ran after it, going through some dark alleys where John held Amy's hands and crossed some streets, in which John held Amy's hands. Again. John was secretly surprised that a tiny girl like her was able to keep up with the long legged adults.

They were fast enough to catch up with the cab and when Sherlock took a look inside, the car was already empty. They walked back to their flat, exhausted from the running and irritated that they failed to catch the murderer. When they got there, there were police around the house and Mrs. Hudson ran towards the three to tell them about how the police barged in to do a drug check. Sherlock, now extremely annoyed and mad, stomped upstairs and opened the door, glaring at Lestrade.

**I'm just going to stop here because I'm too tired to write more. I know I'm going way too slow with this and I should probably speed things up a little bit, but with all the little things that has to be included, I'm having a bit of a hard time speeding things up. My goal is to finish the case on my next chapter. Thanks for reading this super slow story and good night.**


End file.
